Truth or Dare With Superheroes & Demigods
by Rebel-Wolf-Warrior
Summary: What sort of mayhem do the seven, Nico, Will, and Calypso get into whrn they meet the avengers. Well, read to find out! I don't know. This is my first story and I suck at summaries. Please just read it. Rated T just to be safe, there is only fluff and no swearing
1. Before Everything

**A/N: Hey guys, before we start I just have to say a few things.** **First, this is my first story, so constructive criticism is welcome. Second, I suck at spelling, so please, please, PLEASE, don't get mad. And finally, just for the sake and the fun of** **this fanfiction, Percabeth, Solangelo, Caleo, Jasper, and Frazel aren't together... Yet.** **Anyways, Enjoy!**

 **\- Rebel-Wolf-Warrior**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING *crying in the corner***

* * *

Percy's POV

Hi, my name's Percy Jackson. I'm a demigod, son of Poseidon, god of the sea. And right now I'm sitting in the middle of Stark Tower wondering _how did I manage to end up in this situation?_

Oh, wait a minute. I just realized, you have no idea how this all started. Alright let me start from the beginning.

 ** _5 hours earlier_**

I was walking with my friends, Jason Grace, Piper McLean, Leo Valdez, Calypso, Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque, Nico di Angelo, Will Solace, and, my long time crush, Annabeth Chase. She's been my best friend since we were twelve (we're seventeen now.) Anyways, so we were walking down Manhattan, because, for some reason, Chiron actually let us outside the camp borders, still not sure why, but we took it, because it gets a little annoying being stuck the same camp you've been in for, like, six years.

And out of nowhere, we heard an ear splitting shriek. We all turned our heads simultaneously, (which probably looked creepy to people walking by,) and saw a lady running away from a bank. I looked inside and saw a gang of robbers. I turned my head back, to look at everyone else, but they were gone. I looked at the bank again and they were standing in front of the people, who worked at the bank, trying to protect them from the robbers, who were pointing guns at them. Not the best idea, but it was for the safety and well being of the people.

I ran up next to them and whispered to Annabeth, "Why'd you guys leave me over there?"

"We didn't leave you Seaweed Brain, you just reacted a lot slower than the rest of us did," she replied.

"Wow thanks," I said sarcastically. Then we all looked at each other and nodded, thinking the same thing.

We looked back at the robbers, and all hades broke loose. There was more of them than there was of us, but that wasn't much of an issue. I mean, they were mortals and we were demigods. We were gonna win. I was punching one of the guys in the jaw, when seven other people ran in. Except for maybe three who were flying, (at least I think they were all people, one of them looked like a metal man, I actually almost laughed.)

They started fighting the other robbers, and after about five seconds, probably more, the robbers were on the floor groaning in pain. "Good job guys," said a man , that was wearing a very tight blue, white, and red suit, to the others. "I still don't get why we all had to come though," he said thoughtfully.

"Because we were bored," said a guy with... A METAL ARM?!

"And exactly who are you guys?" said, a guy with a bow and arrow, turning to us.

"I could ask you guys the same thing, you know?" said Jason.

"What do you mean? You don't know who we are?" said the metal man.

"Should we know who you are?" asked Piper.

"Well, yeah. I mean, we did save the world," said a guy with a bow and arrow.

 _What a coincidence, so did we._ I thought, _And you don't see us screaming it for people in on the other side of the globe to hear, now do you?_

Annabeth spoke up and said, "Cool. We don't exactly pay much attention to the news, so we wouldn't have known. Anyways I'm Annabeth, this is Percy, Jason, Piper, Leo, Calypso, Frank, Hazel, Nico, and Will."

"Cool," said a redheaded woman with a pretty cool looking black suit. "We're the Avengers."

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys, I hope you liked it.**

 **But I'm so so so so so sorry that it was this short. I promise to post the next chapter as soon as I can, and, hopefully, it'll be longer and a lot better.**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading.**

 **\- Rebel-Wolf-Warrior**


	2. How it all Began

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. So sad :(**

* * *

 **Previously:**

" _Cool," said a redheads woman with a pretty cool looking black suit. "We're the Avengers."_

Percy's POV

 **Now:**

"Cool." I turned to look at Leo and realized he was the one who had spoken. "But we told you our names, so can you please tell us yours and not just a superhero group name?"

Then a guy with metal wings strapped to his back said, "Sure, I'm Falcon, the best one in the group. That's Captain America in the spandex, Thor with the _very_ heavy hammer, Iron Man in the giant metal suit, The Winter Soldier with the awesome metal arm, Hawkeye with the bow and arrow, and last but not least, The Black Widow."

"These are your superhero names, right?" Said Leo, "Because it would be sad if they were your real names." At this, Calypso did a facepalm. I did it internally because I'm not _that_ rude.

"Obviously, I'm Sam Wilson, he's Steve, Thor is Thor, that's Tony, Bucky, Clint, and Natasha." Said Falcon- no- Sam, pointing at everyone when he said their names.

Then out of nowhere a gunshot rang out. Next thing I know, I think his name was Clint, (the guy with the bow and arrow,) was on the floor gripping his leg, as if that would help with the pain. And blood was pouring out of his thigh. _I was having_ such _a good day, then_ this _had to go and ruin it._

We all turned to look at where the gunshot had come from. We saw one of the robbers, with a gun in his hand, grinning up at us. Natasha looked at him, and in one swift motion, kicked him in the gut and then proceeded to knock him out. She then dropped to her knees in front of Clint, and said, "We have to get him to a doctor."

"Let's bring him back to Stark Tower," Said Iron Man- Tony- same thing! "Maybe Bruce can help."

"He's not _that_ kind of doctor, Tony!" yelled Steve.

"Do you have _any_ other good ideas?"

"I'm a doctor." We all turned our heads to look at Will. "Guys, have some faith in me. I got this."

"Can he, a very tiny little human, actually help him or not?" asked Thor.

"Yeah, he can. He's the best healer at camp," this time Nico spoke. We all looked at him strangely. "What? He helped me a lot during those three days I spent in the infirmary." He said quietly while blushing and, for some reason, becoming very interested in his shoes. _Awwww! They are sooooo cute!_

We all looked at Will and saw him blushing. Then me and Jason looked at each other and grinned from ear to ear, a knowing look in our eyes. We were going to do whatever it took to get solangelo together. The Avengers kind of just looked at them, raising an eyebrow, but some of them looked like they were catching on.

 _Why can't Nico and Will see that they both like each other? They are both so_ dense _, more dense than me! And that's saying something._

"Alright, we'll bring him back to Stark Tower, and you can help him there where we have some equipment," said Tony.

"Why do we even have equipment at Stark Tower if no one can use it?" asked Bucky.

"Because why not?" replied Tony.

"Guys I'm in pain and losing a lot of blood, can we just get there already?"

"How are we supposed to get there anyways?" I asked.

"I could shadow travel us there if you guys told me where it was," Nico said to Tony.

"Oh no, I told you no underworld-y magic stuff," said Will. "I still don't trust you with that, and _especially_ with this many people."

"We have a car." said Tony. "We can just use that."

"We need to stop the flow of the blood first," said Will. Leo then proceeded to taking out a random cloth from his tool belt. They wrapped it around his wounded leg as best they could, kind of like a makeshift bandage. How does Leo have, like, _everything_ in there? No time to think about the fact that Leo can use hs tool belt in a magic show for kids. We then followed them out to their car.

Will's POV

At some point during the car ride, the Clint guy fainted from loss of blood. Everyone started panicking and saying how we should be moving faster, but I calmed them down saying he still had a while. Of course I almost had a panic attack, but I had to keep my cool. I obviously told them we still needed to hurry though. Of course it was only half a lie because he fainted from loss of blood, which, in all of my years as a healer at Camp Half-Blood, has _never_ been good.

When we got to what I assumed was Stark Tower, mostly because that's what it said on the front in _giant letters_ , we got Clint to a small room. Then I asked Tony where the equipment was, _because if he doesn't have any there was no use in coming here, but I can just ask Leo to take some out of his tool belt. That would have been easier and a lot quicker. Way to think smart Will, you're awesome!_ I thought sarcastically.

"Yeah, over here. I still don't know how or why, because no one actually knows how to use them, but it's a good thing I have them right now," was his reply.

Then I shooed everyone away, and got to work.

First I sedated him to make sure he didn't wake up while I was healing him and saw something demigod-ish-y. If a mortal sees me doing something weird, they'll probably freak out. Then again there was a giant, blonde, dude flying next to him and he didn't seem too freaked out. Anyways, I got to work on the wound by just stopping the blood first, he had lost a _lot_ of blood, and then put my hand to the bullet wound and sang a hymn to my father, Apollo. Next thing I know, he was opening his eyes and he didn't even have a scar. **(A/N: I actually have no idea how to heal a bullet wound, so I'm just gonna go with this.)**

He looked at me and said, "Did you just heal me?"

"Yeah, I did." I answered a bit awkwardly, hoping and praying he didn't see anything.

"Thanks. By the way, how did you learn to heal people, you're only like, what, sixteen?"

"Actually I'm fifteen, and I learned because of my dad. He's a really good healer." I say, smoothly dodging the fact that I learned because I'm a demigod, and that my dad is a good healer because he's Apollo.

I then tell him to rest. Because he lost a lot of blood, he's going to be tired and weak. I then walk out of the room to everyone. They all look at me, and Tony asks, "How's he doing? Is he ok?"

I look at him and say, "yeah, he's going to be fine, he just needs to rest."

A sigh of relief fills the room, and I'm a little hurt that they didn't believe me about being a good healer. But I don't let it show on my face.

I walk towards them and sit beside Nico on the couch. Our hands brush and he looks away. I look at him and his hair is covering his face, but I think I see him blush. Then I tell myself it's probably just the light. Either way, I'm still pretty sure my face is at least a little pink.

I look at everyone else, and see two people I hadn't seen before.

Tony says, "Oh yeah, I forgot to introduce you people. This is Bruce AKA The Incredible Hulk, and Loki AKA brother of Thor."

I look at them and say, "Hi, I'm Will."

Then out of nowhere I hear Frank say, "Oh my gods, it's pouring rain outside." We all turn our heads to look out the window, and sure enough, it is literally raining cats and dogs.

"How exactly are we supposed to get back to camp?" said Hazel. "It's too far to walk there in the rain, we'll get sick. And we don't exactly have a car."

Then Natasha said, "What if we let them stay here? I mean, it's not like they're going to hurt us."

"You saw what they did at the bank, right?" said Sam. "They fought off those robbers pretty well."

"Yeah, I did. But it's not like they're going to kill us." responded Natasha. "Right," she said looking at us.

"We won't do anything. We're just a bunch of kids." said Calypso, looking innocent.

"All right, fine. We'll let you stay over. But, we're going to play some games. Because, what's a sleepover without some fun games." said Tony.

"What kind of games" asked Bruce warily.

"I'm thinking, a good ol' game, of Truth or Dare" he said with a devilish smirk on his face.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry it took me a while to write this chapter. School and softball practice have been in the way of writing. Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter. I'll write the next one as soon as I can. See ya later**

 **\- Rebel-Wolf-Warrior**


	3. Percabeth

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these people. I wish I did, but sadly I do not.**

* * *

 **Previously:**

" _I'm thinking a good ol' game of Truth or Dare" he said with a devilish smirk on his face._

Leo's POV

 **Now:**

"Ooohhh! I love that game!" I shout out. "It's so much fun! Especially watching all the embarrassing dares." I say with a little smirk of my own, and rubbing my hands together like a movie villan.

Everyone else groaned in response, but me and Tony looked at each other with eyes saying _we are going to have some fun._ Reluctantly, they all agreed, of course it took a lot of pleading from me and Tony.

"Alright who's going first?" asked Annabeth.

"Well, since it was my idea, I think I should go first." responds Tony. "You, um… Percy… right? Truth or Dare?" He asks pointing at Percy.

"Dare! Hit me with all you got!" Percy says enthusiastically. Out of all of them, Percy agreed the quickest, he likes Truth or Dare, it's fun.

"I dare you to…" Tony looked like he was deep in thought. "Oh! I dare you to spin for a full minute and then try to walk in a straight line."

"Hey, there is no way that was the best you could think of, but yeah, sure. I'll do it." He says while standing up.

"I'll time him." I say taking out my new monster-proof phone, me and the rest of the Hephaestus cabin made them after the second giant war. **(A/N: Pretend)** I set the timer and pull up the camera to record the whole thing.

Percy starts spinning. After a whole minute, he stops, he tries walking back to us, but ends up falling on the couch. Well, he didn't so much land on the couch as he landed in Annabeth's lap. On camera, you can clearly see her face turning red, and everyone else laughing their butts off in the background. I'm having trouble keeping the camera straight, but somehow I manage, that would have been my greatest achievement ever.

Percy finally gets over the dizziness of spinning for a full minute, when he sees where he is, and the fact that Annabeth is so close, his face turns beet red and he jumps back, falling off the couch in the process. This of course makes everyone start laughing again. I drop my phone, hope it didn't break.

Percy sits back down and looks anywhere but at Annabeth, they're both still blushing like crazy though. _Can't they just get together already? They're driving everyone crazy with their 'What? No! We're just friends!' I hate it. It's annoying. You both like each other, so get together already!_ Sorry, I'm getting pretty frustrated with these two. You know what? I'm going to do everything I can to get these two together. They will be a couple before the night, and this game, is over.

Tony's POV

Huh, Percy was right, it wasn't my best, but after seeing him fall onto the blonde girl, Annabeth, and then their reactions, was good enough. They seem to both like each other. They would make a good couple. That's it. I ship it. Blonde kid and green eyed kid look cute together.

Steve's POV

"Truth or Dare, Steve?" I look up and see Percy looking directly at me. "That's your name right?"

 _Oh shoot, what do I do? If I do Dare, he'll come up with something BAD, I can see it in his eyes. And if I pick Truth, he'll ask me something embarrassing. Well, I've got nothing to hide, may as well go with Truth._

"Hey, Capsicle! Pick something, you're taking forever." I snap out of my thoughts and see Tony looking annoyed.

"Sorry, um… I'll go with Truth." I say, hoping I don't sound scared.

"Aw. But Truths are _never_ fun!" Percy says. Annabeth elbowed him in the side. "Alright fine. Let me think, though this is a lot harder than a dare." I waited while Percy looked like he was actually thinking. I got more nervous by the second. "Oh! I got it! If you had to choose between going naked and having your thoughts appear in thought bubbles above your head, which would you choose?" Then he made the weirdest face, "I have no idea where that came from."

At this, everyone went silent. I just stood there thinking, ' _What do I do?'_

 _The real answer would be thought bubbles because there is_ no way _I would go naked, but then again, I have a lot of thoughts that I don't want anyone knowing. Wait, what am I saying? It's not like my thoughts will actually appear above my head._

"Thought bubbles." I say. "What? I'm from the 1920s, I'm not even comfortable with being in a swimsuit in front of other people."

"You're from the 1920s?" asks this one kid that's wearing a black skull shirt, I think his name is Nico. Nico the emo. "I'm from the 1930s. Hazel's from the 1940s, but it's basically the the same thing." Then he claps his hand over his mouth, like he regrets saying that.

I just stare at him. I look at his friends, and they're all looking at him like _why would you say that?_

Then Nico sighs, taking his hand from his mouth, "What? It's not like it's _that_ weird. He's from the 1920s, this giant man can fly, and _he_ has a metal arm. Mostly everyone here is weird, so why can't I just say that I grew up in another century?" He said pointing at me, Thor, and Bucky.

"Eh, you're right. Doesn't really matter." Annabeth said shrugging. But still looking at him accusingly.

"Ok, back to the game." said Tony. "Capsicle, pick someone."

"Ok, Truth or Dare… Jason, right?" I say, looking at the kid who, for some reason, is an inch taller than me, has blonde hair, and a scar on his lip. I feel like he could be my long lost brother.

"Yup, that's me. I pick Dare." He says, looking a little nervous.

"I dare you to let one of your friends show everyone a picture or a video of you doing something embarrassing." The avengers looked at me funny when I said this.

"Wow, didn't know you had it in you, Cap," said Sam.

"I know the perfect video!" someone yelled abruptly. "Give me a sec" turns out it was Leo.

Jason looked at Leo horrified, and it looked like he was saying, ' _how could you betray me?'_

Leo took out his phone, and pulled up his camera roll. He scrolled through and then chose a video. He started playing it. It was a video of Jason in a full Superman costume yelling, "Up, up, and away!" And then he actually started flying!

I didn't know these kids had superpowers. That's cool. Anyways, back to the video. So Jason was flying around and then he turned to the camera and winked, but, because he wasn't looking where he was going, he face planted into a tree. We all started laughing. Then the video ended, and we all looked at Jason. At some point during the video, he had put his face in his hands. Then he asked, "Is it over?"

"Yeah, it's over," said a girl with choppy hair and really cool kaleidoscope eyes. Her name was Piper, wasn't it? Yeah, I think it was.

Jason looked up, his face was blushing madly. "I still can't believe I let you tape that Leo."

"It was for the best," he replied.

Jason's POV

That was embarrassing. That was _very_ embarrassing. And it happened in front of Piper! She is my crush! Has been for a long time now. I can't believe that just happened. Why me?

Anyways, it's my turn now. Lets see, wou should I torture. "Annabeth, Truth or Dare?"

She looks at me and says, "Dare."

I know she likes Percy, everyone knows they like each other. Maybe I can get them together. "I dare you to kiss your crush on the cheek." I say with an evil smirk on my face.

Everyone oohs and looks at her expectantly. She just kind of sits there with her face slowly going red and her eyes as big as saucers. Then I look at Percy, he's looking at his shoes and blushing a bit.

Then Annabeth turned to him and kissed him on the cheek. She turned away from him bushing like a maniac. As soon as she kissed him, he looked up with the best face ever. His cheeks turned completely red, and looked so surprised. I honestly, don't know how he didn't see that coming, it's _so_ obvious. Then again, this is Percy. Then he looks at Annabeth and asks, "You like me? Like, like me, like me?" I have to think about that for a second because that just confused me.

"Yeah, I do." she said looking at him.

Then Percy says, so quietly I almost missed it, "I like you too."

"Guys, if you want to get all sappy, can you please not do it in front of us? Some people are innocent here!" I turn to the sound of the voice and see Leo covering his eyes. Then look back at Percy and Annabeth and I see him grab her hand and move into the halway.

 _I wonder what they're doing._

Annabeth's POV

I can feel my face completely red as Percy drags me out of the room. I close the door behind us and then I look at Percy. He says, "I know this is probably really forward, and if you don't want to I totally get it, I was just wondering because, you know, I like you, and-"

"Percy, you're rambling. What is it?" I say, cutting him off.

"Sorry. It's just that, I like you, a lot. And I've liked you for a while now. So, I was wondering if, youwantedtobemygirlfiend." He says way to quickly for me to understand anything.

"Sorry, what? That was a little fast, maybe a little slower?" I say.

"I was wondering, if you wanted to be my girlfriend." He says looking down and blushing so much his ears turn red. It's cute.

I start blushing too, probably more than him, if that's possible. "Yes Percy, I'd love to be your girlfriend." I say, somehow managing to not stutter. Percy looks back up smiling. Then he kisses me.

It's a short kiss, but it's sweet. Then we walk back into the room, holding hands.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys. I hope you liked this chapter. Percabeth is my OTP, I love it so much. They're perfect together. Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter and I'll post then next one as soon as I can. See ya later guys**

 **\- Rebel-Wolf-Warrior**


	4. Jasper

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I wish I did, I really wish I did.**

* * *

 **Previously:**

 _It's a short kiss, but it's sweet. Then we walk back into the room holding hands._

Piper's POV

 **Now:**

Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes! Percabeth is holding hands! Percabeth probably just had a moment! Percabeth is _finally_ together! YES! MY OTP!

Wow, I am fangirling _way_ to much right now. But how can I stop? They are _sooo_ cute together. And I love how they're both blushing a bit. It makes them look even cuter, if that's even possible. Wait till I tell the rest of the Aphrodite cabin that Percabeth is a thing now!

Looking at them makes me think of Jason. Jason, the guy I have liked since like, the beginning of time! I swear, I have. _No! You can't be thinking about Jason like that. He is your best friend. And he probably likes someone else. Probably some other Aphrodite girl who's prettier than me._

I shake away that though because it's probably just going to make me feel horrible. And I'm in the middle of a game of Truth or Dare. "Annabeth, it's your turn." I say.

"Oh yeah, right. Um… Bruce, Truth or Dare?" she asks while looking at him.

"I think the safest choice, for me, would be Truth." he responds.

"Ok, if you were rescuing people from a burning building and you had to leave one person behind from this room, who would it be?" she asks. It didn't even look like she had to think! She just said it! How can she think of things that quickly? Unless if she already had a Truth and a Dare in mind. But still, she literally _always_ knows what to say.

We all look at him, hoping he doesn't say us. I mean, he's obviously going to say one of us because he just met us today, but I really don't want it to be me.

"Loki, because we have a history." He says, looking at said man. _I did_ not _see that coming._

"Aw come on! First you throw me around by my cape like a rag doll, and now you leave me in a burning building? Why do you hate me?" he asks— or rather yells— at Bruce.

"Well, you did try to destroy the world, in case you don't remember."Bruce says matter of factly. Loki looks like he doesn't to know how to respond, so he kind of just looks away annoyed.

 _Wait, what? Loki tried to take over the world? I'll be cautious around him, but I'll ask about it later, because right now I've got to get back to the game._

Bucky's POV

"Bucky, Truth or Dare?" I looked up and saw Bruce staring at me.

"Dare," I said, without hesitation.

"Yes! Finally someone on our side is being brave!" I looked at Tony oddly, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, that so far from the Avengers everyone has chosen Truth. And it's boring." He said as if he was talking to a younger child.

"Anyways. Let me think…" said Bruce. "I got it. Every time someone says a truth, yell, 'liar!'

"Sure, ok" I say a bit confused that it's so easy.

Then I look at everyone and say, "Tony, Truth or Dare?" I turn to him with the most innocent look on my face.

"Dare!" he yells, practically making me go deaf.

"Geez, Tony. You don't have to scream." I tell him. "I dare you to let the rest of the group members choose three things from the refrigerator and put them in a smoothie, then you have to drink it." I said to him with an evil smile on my face.

"Who knew you were _so evil._ " he said.

Everyone went to the kitchen and looked into the refrigerator. "Ooohhh! Let's chose ketchup!" I turn to look at Leo. So far, he has been the one having the most fun. I hope someone gets him back for that later.

"That's good. We should do that." says Percy. He's still holding Annabeth's hand, they look cute together. Why am I thinking about how cute kids look together? I have a weird brain. Anyways back to choosing something.

"Maybe mustard just to see the look on his face." says Steve. I like that idea. I want to see the look on his face when he tastes something _gross_.

"What should the last thing be?" asks Natasha. "Maybe some lemon. Because why not?" she said. I look at her with a face saying. _You, my friend, are a genius._

"Alright time to mix it into a _very_ disgusting smoothie." says Sam. **(A/N: I have never done this, and I really don't want to, so I have no idea if it's even possible to mix it)**

Sam was right. When we managed to mix it all together, it was the weirdest colour, some kind of brown. It was also very thick. Probably not going to be easy to swallow.

When we brought it to Tony, he looked at it with a disgusted look on his face, and said, "I have to drink _that_? It looks _disgusting_."

"That's the point, Tony." said Bruce. "But there is no way that's healthy, so how about he just drinks like half of the cup?"

"Yeah, sure. That's probably better than the whole cup of goop." I responded.

I handed Tony the cup.

Tony's POV

I looked at the thing I was supposed to drink and I almost gagged. Never mind, I _did_ gag.

First of all, the smell. It smelled like a mix of rotten eggs and moldy cheese. Technically I've never smelled this, but that's my best description. Second, what it looked like. It was an ugly brown colour, looked _very_ thick. It would probably take about five minutes to get it from the cup, and into my mouth. Those would be the _worst_ five mintutes of my _life_.

Alright. I know I'm going to regret this, but it's for a dare and if I don't do it, I'll look like a chicken, which I am _not_. Alright.

I looked at the thing in the cup. I take a second to gather my courage to drink this. I bring the cup to my lips and I wait for it to come down. Surprisingly, it only took like five seconds. Still a lot, but I thought it would be longer.

When it touched my lips and spread onto my tongue I almost spit it out of my mouth. It tasted _horrible_. I swear it just destroyed my taste buds on contact. _Just a few more gulps and you're done. You got this, keep going. One more, that's all you gotta do._ Are the things going through my head as I'm drinking.

Leo's POV

When Tony finishes the half he was supposed to drink he puts it down and his face turns green. It looks like he's going to be sick! _Oh my gods he's going to be sick! Everybody, run for your life!_ Yeah, he runs off to the bathroom, I really don't want to know what happened in there. Anyways, I taped the whole thing. It's safe to say he didn't like that, but we shall all laugh at his misery.

While we wait for Tony to come back, we watch the video I took. We all start laughing at his face when he put the cup down. You'd think I feel bad for him, but I actually don't. Weird.

When he comes back he's glaring at everyone. Than he looks at me and says, "Truth or Dare, kid?"

"Dare!" I say without thinking. Then I look at his face and I'm pretty sure I'm not going to like it.

"I dare you to switch clothes with Calypso… that's your name right?" He says, looking at Calypso for the last part, she nods.

I turn to look at what Calypso is wearing. She is wearing short shorts, a tight tank top, and flip flops. "Do we have to switch shoes?" I ask looking at Tony.

"Nah," he said after a moment of thought.

We walk out of the room. We go into another random room and Calypso changes in the bathroom while I change outside. I pass her my button down shirt, cargo pants, and suspenders. I don't feel like giving her my tool belt, so I just leave it here. I'll come back and get it later.

I put on her tight tank top and it stretches over me. _Guess I'm not as scrawny as I thought I was_ , then I look in the mirror and think, _never mind, I am_. I pull on her short shorts, and they don't go all the way up. They stop at a little over my knees. _Why did she have to be wearing short shorts today?_ I ask myself. Then Calypso knocks on the door and says, "Is it ok if I come out now?"

"Uh… Yeah, it's fine." I say. She comes out. _Why does she always look good? I swear she could be wearing a garbage bag and still make my jaw drop. I should stop staring with my mouth on the floor. I probably look like a fish right now._

Great. I look like an idiot in her clothes and she looks amazing in mine. How is that fair?

She looks like she's trying to suppress laughter, "Let me guess, I look stupid." I say. This just makes her let out a small laugh.

"Yeah, kind of." she says smiling.

We walk out— well, she does, I kind of just waddled like a penguin, and I bracing myself for a lot of laughing and pointing. Ok, maybe not the pointing, my friends aren't _that_ mean.

We walk out and everyone goes silent. Then they burst out laughing. Percy takes out his phone and takes a few pictures of us. I'm glaring at everyone, then I look at Nico and he's smirking, but I can also see his shoulders shaking and I can tell he's trying not to laugh.

"So, blue bottoms, are your crush's clothes comfy?" I hear. I feel my face get hot as I turn to look at Jason.

First of all, he didn't need to call me 'blue bottoms.' I remember that day all too clearly. Those stupid monkeys made my pants fall, and I was wearing blue boxers. Jason hasn't let that go. Then I remember that I'm wearing blue boxers right now and I internally facepalm. _Way to go, buddy._

Second of all, he didn't need to say 'your crush's clothes,' that was just unnecessary. I'd told him I had a crush on Calypso for a while now, and I was _definitely_ regretting that at the moment.

I just glare at him before dragging Calypso back into the room to change into our normal clothes. I can't even look at Calypso after that because I'm _so_ embarrassed by Jason's comment.

 _Why did that have to happen to me?_

Jason's POV

Alright, I'll admit. My comment wasn't exactly the nicest thing I could have done. But I couldn't help it! And the way his face flushed red, not just red, it was _red,_ was funny. That made it worth it.

When Leo came back, he looked at me and smirked. Then he looked at Piper, "Truth or Dare, Beauty Queen?" He said.

 _Oh, no. No, no,_ no! _He knows I like Piper, what is he going to do?_

"Dare," she says. _Why does she have to be so brave? She should have said Truth. That would be better._

"I dare you to say, with charmspeak, 'whoever in this room has a crush on me, come and kiss me'" I look at Leo , silently pleading with my eyes for him to take it back and make her do something else. Anything else.

Then she says, "Ok, that's weird, but ok. Here is goes. _Whoever in this room has a crush on me, come and kiss me._ " Her face just the smallest bit pink, and I _swear_ , she glanced at me, just for a second.

I feel a sudden urge to kiss her. I can feel my brain saying _go on, kiss her_. I try to resist, and it's clearly not working when I realize I'm moving closer to her.

I don't think she realizes what I'm doing, until I'm about an inch away from her face, which by this point I realized that she knows I like her, because why exactly would I be this close if I didn't like her? _You know what? I'm just going to do it_. And I kiss her.

I pull away about a second after I do. I feel my face flush and it feels like it's going to catch fire.

 _And, now you've ruined your friendship. Way to go, me!_ I say to myself.

We both kind of just stare at each other. She looks stunned. Her cheeks are flushed, and somehow that just makes her look even _more_ beautiful. I start going back to where I was, which was right beside her, but this time I'm putting a few feet in between, when she grabs my face and connects our lips. At first I'm to startled to move, but then I melt into the kiss.

It was too short, at least in my opinion, but Leo coughed to remind us that we were not alone here. I sat back down next to her, but instead of sitting farther away like I was going to do, I sat closer to her. She put her head on my shoulder and whispered into my ear, "I have a crush on you too." At this my face got very, _very_ hot.

"So are we a thing now? Or is that too fast for you?" I ask, a little nervous.

"Yeah, we're a thing now." she says, making me smile.

And I link my hand with her's.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys. I hope you liked this chapter. I ship them soooo much. I think my chapters are getting longer actually. I hate writing short chapters like the first one. Anyways, thanks for reading and I hope you liked it.**

 **\- Rebel-Wolf-Warrior**


	5. Caleo

**Disclaimer: I do not own these guys. As much as I wish I did, I don't. :(**

* * *

 **Previously:**

 _And I link my hand with her's._

Natasha's POV

Aw. That's adorable. They look so cute together. 'Truth or Dare, the game that gets adorable couples together.' That should be the new name. I wonder who'll get together next.

We look at Piper expectantly. She looked at each of us in the eyes. And they stopped when they reached me! "Truth or dare Natasha?" she said to me.

"Dare, try me." I said to her, sounding confident.

She looked deep in thought and I started getting nervous, it looked like she could come up with a pretty good truth or dare. " I dare you to give him… Sam… I think, a makeover."

I looked at her and broke into a grin, " _That_ I can do." I was starting to really like these kids, especially the girls, they looked tough.

I looked over at Sam with a devilish smirk on my face, "You ready for a makeover?"

He gulped, "Nope." I felt bad for him, he looked genuinely scared. Ah well, too bad, because this'll be _fun._

I got up and dragged him off to the bathroom. I think I heard a few quiet cries for help, but I didn't pay attention because I was too busy picturing him with makeup, it was a funny image.

"Alright lets give you a makeover," I said to him when we got to the bathroom. "Let's start with the makeup."

 **~ Time skip because I don't know anything about makeup and I would probably call everything by the wrong name ~**

Calypso's POV

When they left, we kind of just sat there awkwardly. "What do we do while we wait for them to come out?" asked Loki.

"We could just keep playing," said Hazel. She looked so tiny sitting next to Frank. Frank was a very tall guy and looked _very_ strong, he could probably pick up at least two of us at once. Hazel was a short girl that looked really sweet, she could probably hurt you pretty bad though.

"Yeah, let's do that," said Leo eagerly. "Who should go first?"

"How about be spin a bottle and whoever it lands on will be asked by anyone with a good idea," said Frank.

"I'll get the bottle," said Leo. Then he put his hand into his tool belt and when he took it out he was holding a plastic bottle.

"Whoa! How'd you do that? It looks empty," said Tony.

Leo then responded by saying, "Um... magic tool belt… ?" Which ended up sounding like a question more than a statement.

"I don't think anything can surprise me at this point," said Bruce. "I have seen men fly, shapeshift, summon thunder and I become a giant green rage monster, so a magic tool belt doesn't even seem that bad." he said shrugging.

"You haven't seen the half of it," said Will under his breath, causing Nico to chuckel. They were just so _cute_ , I wish they'd see what everyone else sees.

"Just spin the bottle," said Percy. He was getting impatient because of his ADHD, most of the demigods were.

Leo flicked the bottle and it went around, and around, and around… until it landed in between Percy and Jason. They looked at each other and it looked like they were having a silent conversation. Then they looked at all of us and they said at the exact same time, which was kind of creepy, "We both choose Dare."

Everyone started thinking, then, out of nowhere, Leo yells, "I got it!" While slapping his knee, "Ow." I rolled my eyes. Leo was always hurting himself. "I dare one of you to act as a Disney prince and the other a Disney princess," he said with an impish smile on his face.

"Ooh! That's a good idea. Nice job kid," said Tony.

"Dibs on the Disney prince!" We all turned to see an annoyed looking Percy and Jason standing up. I think it's safe to assume that Jason will be the prince and Percy the princess.

"Alright, but I get to chose what Disney movie it's from," said Percy.

"Fine"

 _This should be interesting._

They both got up and walked to the corner of the room. They started whispering and glancing back at us every now and then. Then they came back and Percy whispered something to Leo. Percy must have said which Disney movie and scene they chose, because Leo just burst out laughing. "Y-you-you're going to be-" he cut himself off by laughing again.

"Yes Leo, now would you just do what he told you to do!" Said Jason.

"Ok, ok! Sheesh! No need to yell," he replied holding his hands up as if in surrender. I giggled at that, and he looked at me with a grin. _Gods he's adorable._

He took his phone out and opened up YouTube. Then he looked something up and started playing a song. I didn't recognize it. I guess I still needed to watch this Disney movie. (Leo had been showing me movies that everyone should watch at some point in their life.)

Everyone started laughing when they recognized it. "You guys are doing _Beauty and the Beast_?" Said Frank. Wait a minute, I _do_ recognize it! I did watch this movie. It's about some girl who falls in love with a big, hairy guy. It's a good movie, really. Must've been one of the first movies he showed me because it's a little foggy, the memory I mean.

Then Percy and Jason stepped up to each other. Jason grabbed Percy around the waist and Percy put his hand on his shoulder. Then they started slow dancing. None of us could hold in our laughter at this point, and their really wasn't a point in trying, I mean Percy and Jason looked _hilarious_. So we all started rolling on the floor laughing. **(Seriously guys, just imagine them doing the waltz)**

Then I remembered what song this was, _Tale as Old as Time._

 _Isn't that the scene where they dance and all the little object are saying that they love each other? I think it is._ I thought, which just made me laugh harder. **(I could be wrong, I haven't watched the movie in a while)**

Loki's POV

After the kids stopped dancing, and everyone calmed down, Natasha and Sam walked out of the bathroom. One look at Sam, and you'd pretty much die laughing all over again. He was wearing red stuff on his lips, blue stuff on his eyelids, pink powder on his cheeks, a long blonde wig, a red dress and very high, probably very uncomfortable, red high heels. **(Like I said, I don't know anything about makeup, and I don't think Loki does either, so I thought it would be better if I called everything "stuff". Also, I'm not good with fashion, my friend agrees with me because she's awesome with it, so I don't know if this actually looks good or not)**

By the way, I should mention that he was glaring daggers at all of us. Then Tony said, "Model for us!" Which made me chuckle. Sam sighed, but started doing the catwalk toward us. Then he struck a pose in front of us. One hand on his hip, which he was sticking out, and the other behind his head. We all started dying all over again. Tony was the only one who wasn't because he was taking pictures.

"How can you walk so perfectly in those heels? I'm pretty sure I would've fallen flat on my face if I tried to do that," said Bucky.

"Yeah, How can you do that?" asked Thor, with a smirk on his face.

We all turned to Sam, who's face had turned all shades of red. "I… um… I just… can," then he walked back into the bathroom _very_ quickly. _Seriously, how does he_ do _that?!_

"Anyways, it's my turn," said Natasha.

"Wait! What about us?" Asked Percy, pointing to himself and Jason.

"You two were just keeping us entertained." I said.

"Why what did they do?" Asked Natasha looking interested.

"I'll show you later. I may or may not, have taken a video," whispered Annabeth not-so-quietly. For a daughter of Athena, you'd think she new how to whisper. And yes, I do know that they are demigods, I can sense it in them. The two kids that danced, the short emo looking kid, and the very tiny girl with curly brown hair, give off the most power. Percy, Jason, Nico, and Hazel. I have a thing where I'm amazing at remembering names.

"You did _what_!" Jason yelled at her, getting to his feet. His face was turning red, either from anger or embarrassment, hard to tell.

"Chill dude," said Percy. "It's not that bad." He was probably defending her because she was his new girlfriend.

Jason rolled his eyes and sat back down, because in his anger he had gotten up. He still looked mad, but he probably didn't want to stay mad at his friend.

"Ok well, um Truth or Dare Loki?" I looked over at Natasha, not expecting to be asked.

"Truth," I say, after seeing everyone else's dares, I didn't want to make a fool of myself.

"Aw come on! I had a good Dare!" She said looking annoyed.

"Sorry, but I'm still going with Truth," I replied.

Natasha started thinking. After about a million year, she said, "Ok, anybody have any ideas, because I've got nothing."Then Annabeth walked over to her, and whispered something in her ear. I guess she _can_ whisper.

"Oh! That's good! Ok, in Norse mythology, from what the people of Midgard say at least, you gave birth to an eight legged horse. You are a mother. What do you say to that?" she said. I looked over at Annabeth, she was smirking.

"How did you…" she gave me a look that said, _daughter of Athena, remember?_ "... Right," I said. " I… um… yeah, that's true." I said, looking down and feeling my face get hot. **(A/N: Just roll with it)**

" _Liar_!" I looked up. And saw Bucky pointing at me with a determined look on his face. "What? Didn't think I'd remember my Dare?" He said putting his arm down.

"Why didn't I know this?" said Thor looking hurt.

"I didn't tell you because I didn't what you to know I was a mother." I said looking at him sternly. "I am a _god_. _Male_. And I gave _birth_. Something only _women_ and _goddesses_ do. I have my reasons."

"Ok, moving on," I turned to look at Sam, who had walked back into the room looking like his old self.

I looked at everyone else, they were all sniggering. I glared at them all. "Fine. Truth or dare… Calypso." It came out more as a statement then a question.

"Truth," she replied. She looked confident, what she didn't know was that I could tell she liked the boy sitting beside her. I saw the way she looked at him, and the way he looked at her.

"Who do you like?" I said to her.

Her face turned red, and she started stuttering, "I- um… I li- like- er… I like Leo." She said, then ran out of the room.

Leo's POV

I sat there stunned. _She likes me. Calypso, the girl_ I _like, likes_ me _back._ Me _, the short Latino Santa elf. The guy who's always dirty from working in the forges. The guy who makes the most pathetic jokes all the time. The weakest one out of the seven._ **(A/N: BTW I don't think any of this about him, I think he's amazing. I love this guy)** _How could she like me?_

"Dude, what are you still doing here?" I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at Steve. "Don't you like her too?"

"Yeah Leo, go get her," said Percy.

"Alright, I just needed a second to process the fact that _she likes me back_!" I said to them, well more like yelled at them. I was getting very excited.

As I was running out of the room I heard Bucky say "Liar?"

Turns out Calypso just stayed outside the door with her back against the wall. I didn't exactly have to go looking around the _gigantic_ tower. She looked at me and said, "What are you doing here? I just said I liked you and I'm pretty sure you don't like me back."

"Why would you say that?" I said looking at her questioningly.

"Because before running out, I saw your face, and it didn't look like you liked me back." She said looking away.

"Of course I like you, the only reason my face looked like that was because I was surprised. I didn't think you liked me too." I said looking down and feeling my face get red.

"So, you do like me back?" she said.

"Yeah," I said still looking down. Then she kissed me on the cheek, and my hair burst into flames.

"Oops," I said while patting out the fire on my head.

Calypso giggled, "Why does that happen?" she asked.

"Well, that tends to happen when I'm excited or nervous, so if you're going to keep doing that, you'll have to get used to the fire." I said to her. I am fairly sure, that my face was redder than a tomato.

She giggled at that and kissed me. This time I didn't burst into flames. I could probably get used to this.

* * *

 **A/N: I am so so so so so sorry that it took me this long to post this chapter. I promise I won't take that long anymore. I've had a lot on my mind. Also I'm running out of ideas for truth or dares, if you have any ideas, feel free to tell me. I would really appreciate it, and the chapters would come in quicker. Thanks for reading, once again. Bye**

 **\- Rebel-Wolf-Warrior**


	6. Frazel

**Please read the author's notes at the end of the chapter, it's important.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own these amazing people. They are too amazing for me to own. :(**

Previously:

She giggled at that and kissed me. This time I didn't burst into flames. I could probably get used to this

Thor's POV

Now:

When Leo and Calypso came back in, both their faces were flushed. These kids are adorable. So many couples, and so young. I can tell, the big guy, Frank and the short girl, Hazel, like each other. Also Will and Nico. It's cute when one of them is super tall and the other is super short. Actually, now that I think about it, I think Frank is as tall as me! **(A/N: Frank is supposed to be 6'3" and Chris Hemsworth is too)**

"Calypso, it's your turn," said Piper. "Who're you gonna pick?"

She looked around and her eyes landed on me. "Thor, Truth or Dare?" she said.

"Dare," I responded, hoping I sounded more confident than I felt. The other dares haven't been very nice. I hope she's a nice person, because she doesn't look like a mean person, but you never know.

"I dare you to dance ballet with the pink leotard and the tutu," she said. Ok, maybe she isn't as nice as she looks.

"What?" I asked, my voice cracking from the thought of dancing. There was no way I was going to do ballet, especially in front of Tony and Loki. Tony would take a video and Loki would bring it up at the most random times just to make fun of me.

"You heard me, dance ballet wearing a pink leotard and a tutu," she said. She looked so calm while saying this, she probably didn't know I was the god of lighting, that I could strike her down with lighting at a moment's notice.

Well if I do this Tony and Loki will never let it go, and it'll be humiliating, but if I don't do this it'll make me look weak. Everyone will probably call me a chicken, and I am definitely not a chicken.

"Fine. But where am I supposed to get a leotard and a tutu?" I asked, hoping and praying that they couldn't think of something, and she would change her mind and make me do something else. "Especially one that'll fit me."

"Good question," she said thinking about it. "No clue. Anyone got any ideas?" She asked looking at the rest of the group.

"For what?" We heard a familiar voice coming from the doorway. We turned our heads to see Clint completely fine. It didn't even look like he was in pain.

"We're playing truth or dare. By the way, how do you feel?" asked Steve.

"I feel fine," he said with a shrug.

 _How did that kid do that?_ I thought looking at Will. _He's like fifteen, what the Helheim?_

"Hey kid, how did you do that?" asked Sam, voicing my thoughts. "You're super young." He was now looking at Will.

"Like I said, he's a good healer," I heard a small, quiet voice say. I turned and saw Nico. Will must've helped him at some point.

"Yeah, he's the best at camp," this time Annabeth spoke. She had a far away look in her eyes, as if she was remembering something. I wonder what happened to her. **(A/N: Remember in The Last Olympian?)**

"Calypso, over here, dared Thor to dance ballet, but we don't know how to get him a leotard and tutu," said Tony. Then a thought it occurred to him, "I swear, if you have an arrow for that..." he said, trailing off at the end, in a threatening voice.

"I want to see that!" said Clint. "And no Tony, I don't have an arrow for that."

"I guess you can just do the dare without the leotard or the tutu," said Calypso with a sigh.

 _Oh, thank Odin! I don't think Father would appreciate his oldest son dancing in a leotard._

"I got the music!" I turned to see Leo. _Great, of course he would do it._

He took out his phone and started playing a song. I have no idea what this Midgardian song is called.

"By the way, it's Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy," he said with an evil smile plastered on his elfish face.

I got up and groaned, I will not enjoy this. I will not enjoy this at all.

I started dancing. I did a Pirouette, then a Plié, and those things where the arms are forming a circle above your head. And I basically just kept doing that until the song finished. And for my grand finale, I did the most elegant Pirouette, and then face planted into the floor. I just lied there for a few seconds, and the sound of laughter pierced my ears. _Great,_ I thought, _they probably taped me and will never let this go._

I looked up, and, sure enough, they were all dying of laughter. "Tony! Delete that video!" I found myself saying— er— yelling.

"What makes you think I'm going to listen to you, Point Break?" he responds.

All I can think to say in response is a low growl. _Yes, very convincing and threatening. Good job Thor!_ I think to myself while mentally facepalming.

Nico's POV

I'm not going to lie, that was funny. Especially the finnish. He should be a professional ballet dancer. No, never mind, that's a disturbing thought. *Shudder* Either way, I had to contain my laughter, I have a reputation to maintain. Although, I think it's being compromised because I think a few people saw me silently dying of laughter. **(A/N: Get it? No? Sorry, that was a horrible pun)**

I heard the unmistakable voice of my sister saying, "Thor, it's your turn."

He looked around and his eyes landed on Frank, "You, Frank, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," he said. See, Frank's smart. That's why I'm okay with him liking my sister, and her liking him.

"How about the traditional question… Who do you like?" I turned to see everyone, and they were all either leaning in or smirking at Frank and Hazel.

Frank was turning red. It was clearly not just a blush, but it was a full on BLUSH. He started stuttering nonsense, and only continued to get redder.

Finally, an idea popped into his head, it literally looked as if a lightbulb had gone on behind his eyes. Next thing we know, a horse is in Frank's place. It neighs something and then turns back to Frank.

"Liar!" Wow, Metal Arm is taking this seriously.

"YES!! I KNEW IT!!" That was Percy. He was on his feet with a fist in the air. It looked like he was going to start doing a happy dance, but then Annabeth's hand shot up, grabbed his hand, and pulled him back down.

"I forgot you can speak horse," Frank said, and then he just facepalmed.

"Why did you turn into a horse? Was it just the first animal you thought of?" I asked him.

I think he whispered something like, _Horses are her favourite animal,_ which just confirmed my theory. Hazel really liked horses.

Hahaha. Frank, Hazel, I will make it my goal to get you two together.

Frank's POV

Great. Now Percy knows I like Hazel. Then again, I think everyone already knew. I hope Hazel doesn't know though.

"My turn. Truth or Daaarrreee… you, uh, Clint?" I asked, looking at the guy who had been shot.

"I'm going to saaay… Dare," he said after some thought.

"I've had this one in my mind for a while, I dare you too only speak in rhymes for the next five rounds." I said, with a bit of a smirk on my face. I looked over at Will, and tried to communicate with my eyes. Lucky for me, he understood.

He wiggled his fingers at Clint, and his eyes almost literally lit up. Some kind of light came out in swirls from his fingers and Clint just breathed it in. He probably didn't notice. **(A/N: I have no idea how they do it, so I'm just going to say that)**

"Is that all you can come up with? I can keep it up past the fifth," he said. Then his face changed. "Hold on, something's wrong. I'm not trying to do this, you have no right to be full of bliss!"

 **(A/N: Rhyming is harder than I thought)**

He directed the last part to all of us because we were laughing. I gave Will a high five. "Thanks for understanding me,"

"No problem, besides, I've been wanting to curse someone for a while," he said to me. I guess you just get bored sometimes.

"Alright, who will I choose next? Steve, I suggest." **(A/N: Im not even making sense anymore XD lol)**

We all looked at Steve. He chose truth the last time, and this time he said, "Dare."

"I dare you to spin around with your eyes closed, and when you open them punch the first person that is exposed." He said.

 _Um… what?_

"Do you mean I have to spin for a while, and then stop and punch the first person I see?" Steve asked, we were all I bit confused.

All he did was nod his head, he probably didn't want to rhyme anymore.

Steve got up and went in the middle of the giant circle we had. He started spinning. _He is a really tall and strong looking guy, I really hope he doesn't see me first._

Percy's POV

Steve has been spinning for about two minutes and he's finally starting to stop. When he stopped, he was facing Tony. _Oh thank the gods it's not me!_

Before he opened his eyes though, Tony grabbed my arm and pushed me into Steve. Well, more like threw me into him.

We both toppled over onto the floor. I got up and glared at Tony. "What was that for?!" I asked him while walking back to my seat, between him and Annabeth. My new _girlfriend! I still can't believe we kissed!_

"Well he obviously saw you first so… I'm safe," Tony said with a smirk on his face.

I paled. _Great. Why is life horrible to me?_ I looked at Steve. He had an apologetic look on his face.

So now I'm sitting in the middle of Stark Tower thinking _how did I manage to get into this situation?_ **(A/N: Remember, at the beginning of the fanfic)**

"Hehe," he said awkwardly. "Sorry, man."

I sighed. "Just do it already. Annabeth, can you get me some water?"

I closed my eyes and waited for impact. At first it was so quick I didn't feel anything, but my head did rock back. Then I felt the sting in my cheek and said, "Annabeth, water would be really nice right now." It came out a little odd because I think my cheek was getting numb, but she understood.

She gave me a glace of water, I honestly have no idea when she got up to get it. I splashed it onto my face and immediately felt relief. The stinging numbness was gone and I could move my mouth without a problem. _Yay for me!_

"Woah! How'd you do that?" I turned to look at Tony.

I smiled at him and said, "Son of Poseidon," and gave him absolutely no explanation whatsoever.

Steve's POV

"My turn. Hazel… right? Truth or dare?" I asked, looking at the smallest of these kids. She was the shortest one here.

"Dare, you can't give me something that bad." She looked so sure of herself. _Eh, too bad. I'm going to give you something that will make you regret choosing Dare… Actually, never mind. I have a good idea._

"I dare you to… call your crush," I said. I know, very original. Note the sarcasm.

Hazel's voice was shaking and she had turned pale when she stuttered, "Wha-at?" _Aww she's cute. Not in that way, more like the way a puppy is cute._

"You heard me, call your crush," I said with a smirk on my face.

Frank's POV… Again 

Hazel took her phone out and started dialing. Her fingers were shaking, but she managed. I didn't even process the number she was typing.

She held her phone up to her ear and looked down. Her face was red. Then I felt a vibration in my pants pocket. I put my hand in and came out with my phone saying I was getting a call from… _Hazel?!?!_

I looked at her and felt my face grow hot. Great, now I'm blushing too. I was going to say something, but when she looked into my eyes, I kind of knew I wouldn't be able to say anything because I would stutter so dam much. **(A/N: couldn't help it, I had to put the DAM joke in there)**

All I could think to do was grab her hand and smile at her. I did my best to communicate with my eyes and say, _I like you too._ Lucky for me, she understood because she smiled at me and put her head on my shoulder.

 **A/N: Hey guys!! I am so so so so sorry that was soooooo late. But school is FINALLY out so I can write some moooore!!**

 **IMPORTANT: I really need ideas. I'm having a hard time thinking up truths and dares. Please help me.**

 **Anyway, until next time. Byeeee**

 **— Rebel-Wolf-Warrior**


	7. Solangelo

**A/N: Hey guys. Solangelo is BEAUTIFUL. Sorry, just had to say that.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not the characters or the song I use in this chapter.**

* * *

Previously:

All I could think to do was grab her hand and smile at her. I did my best to communicate with my eyes and say, _I like you too._ Lucky for me, she understood because she smiled at me and put her head on my shoulder.

Annabeth's POV

Now:

Awwwww! Frazel is the cutest thing! Percy looks like he's going to explode. Probably the feels, also maybe their cuteness.

Then Hazel looked at everyone and stopped on me! "Truth or Dare," She said looking directly into my eyes.

"Dare, 'cause why not," I said. This is Hazel. She's innocent, right?

"I dare you to describe the sky without using the words blue, white, or clouds." _Sorry, what? How do I even_ do _that?_

"Umm… okay…. It's a giant void of space that is Percy's favourite colour, with big fluffy stuff that remind me of bunnies. Umm… at night it's dark, more of an indigo, and it's full of stars that form many different constellations… I can't think of anything else."

"How did you do that? When I think of the sky all I think of is blue, white and Zeus." Percy said.

"I don't even know," I said, honestly.

"Piper, Truth or Dare?" I ask her.

"I'm going with Truth," she said.

"What would you do if you were a guy for a day?" I asked her.

She laughed and said, "Probably not drink anything so I didn't have to go to the bathroom."

"Liar!" _Seriously? I'm getting annoyed by this._

I chuckled and said, "Yeah, that's smart. Anyway, it's you turn."

Sam's POV

 _Really. That's what she would do?_ Then Piper looked at me and said, "Truth or Dare, Sam."

I thought about if for about a split second and then said, "Dare."

"I dare you to make everyone in the group smile, keep going until everyone has cracked a smile."

"Okay, this'll be easy," I said. I looked over and realized Steve was on my right. So I said, "It appears, I am now on _your_ left," to which he cracked a smile. _Yes! One down, seventeen to go._

Next was Bucky. _I'll get back to him._ Tony. _I guess a smirk would count._ I get up and start doing the chicken dance. _I literally have no shame._ Tony, Leo, Clint, and Percy all smiled. Everyone else just looked confused. _That would be five down._

 _I'm probably just going to resort to complementing the ladies because I don't know what to do anymore._ "Your eyes are really pretty." _There goes Hazel._ "You just look so tough you scare me," _Another one bites the dust! Not literally, Annabeth just smirked._

"You two have the most natural looking beauty," I said to Piper and Calypso.

"Hey!" said Leo and Jason in unison. _Eh, still got them!_

"It's not that you're worthy of that hammer, It's that the hammer is worthy of you," I said to Thor, and was rewarded by a smile. _Yes!_

"You are so much more awesome than Superman," _There's Jason._ "You know, shapeshifting is the coolest power ever." _Thank you Loki and Frank._ "You, my friend, are an awesome giant green rage monster." _I didn't even think that would work, I thought he would roll his eyes._

"You're probably the best fighter here, you are awesome and beautiful." I said to Natasha. _Aww you're so nice, I was sure that wouldn't work. You're probably in a_ really _good mood._ "You must be really smart to be able to heal someone that well, especially at this age." _Thanks Will._

 _Nico and Bucky are the only ones left. This will take a while._

"You know, you guys are really scary," I said to them. Nothing. "Um… I love the longish hairstyle, you both look really good with it." Nope, still nothing. _Alright, Let's try some dark humour._ "Alright, fine. How many babies does it take to paint a wall red?" I waited for a response, but I obviously got none, so I continued. "You can't know because it depends on how hard you throw them." _That was a horrible joke._

I heard a lot of disgusted groans, but after a few moments Bucky started to chuckle. _Yes!_ Then I looked at Nico, and I saw his lip twitch upwards. Then he smiled a ghost of a smile **(A/N: Get it? Haha lol… K I'll stop)**

"Yes! Ha! That's everyone! And now it's my turn!" I said jumping up in happiness. "Okay, Nico, you haven't gone yet right? Truth or dare?" I asked him.

"Um, dare." He said.

I thought about it, and then finally said, "I dare you to sing your favourite song."

Nico's POV

 _WHAT?! Nooooo! I don't sing. I can't sing. I suck at singing. Whyyyy!_

"I don't have a favourite song." I said. Of course that was a lie, I just didn't want to sing.

"That's not true, there's a song by Imagine Dragons you really like, what's the name of it again?" Will said to me. _Why do you have to be so cute? Wait, what? Cute? No. I meant annoying. ANNOYING!_

"Demons," I said simply. I did really like that song.

"Go on, sing." I looked over at Tony, who was smirking. _Why are you encouraging them?_

"Fine." I said with a huff.

 _When the days are cold_

 _And the cards all fold_

 _And the saints we see_

 _Are all made of gold_

I don't even know what any of this means.

 _When your dreams all fail_

 _And the ones we hail_

 _Are the worst of all_

 _And the blood runs stale_

What is this music?

 _I want to hide the truth  
I want to shelter you  
But with the beast inside  
There's nowhere we can hide_

I have power I can't control. I killed a guy because he was going to hurt Reyna and Coach Hedge. I'm dangerous.

 _No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come_

Wait, what? It was making sense before, now it's just a bunch of gibberish.

 _When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide_

Yeah, stay away from me. Everyone who gets close to me winds up dead. First my mom, then Bianca. I can't let that happen to anyone else.

 _When the curtain's call  
Is the last of all  
When the lights fade out  
All the sinners crawl_

I'm still confused. It makes sense for a de cons and then goes back to Percy-speak. A language no one understands. Except maybe Annabeth.

 _So they dug your grave  
And the masquerade  
Will come calling out  
At the mess you made_

I have no words.

 _Don't want to let you down  
But I am hell bound  
Though this is all for you  
Don't want to hide the truth_

Seriously, nothing comes to mind.

 _No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come_

Nope, nothin'

 _When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide_

At this point I was looking at Will. Why, you may ask? I have no idea. He wants to be my friend, so I guess this is my way of giving him a warning, because he won't end up liking me. And that's just going to make me feel horrible.

 _They say it's what you make  
I say it's up to fate  
It's woven in my soul  
I need to let you go_

I'm confused.

 _Your eyes, they shine so bright  
I want to save their light  
I can't escape this now  
Unless you show me how_

Yes, Will. If you stay away from me, you will be safe. I will only hurt you because I literally give off waves of death.

 _When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide_

Got that? I have demons. Stay away from them and you will be safe.

Hazel's POV

Oh, my gods. That song was _literally_ meant for Nico. I saw all the meaning behind it. I just want to go over there and hug him, but I don't think he'd appreciate that.

"Nico, That was amazing," said Will. The room filled up with sounds of agreement.

Clint, because he had to rhyme, ended up saying, "That was truly awesome, you should let your voice blossom."

 _I think he's trying to encourage Nico to continue singing, but it's kind of hard to tell._

Nico looked down and cleared his throat, "My turn right? Metal— er— Bucky, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare, and were you go me to call me 'Metal Arm?'" He asked Nico.

Nico nodded. _He does have a sense of humour after all, yay!_

"I dare you to Impersonate another person here," he said smirking. "And don't stop until we guess who it is."

Bucky stood up and put his left hand on his hip, his right hand pointing at Nico, and he said, in a deep voice, "Language."

All of the Avengers started dying of laughter. No, wait, all of the Avengers but Steve. I still don't get it though.

"That's hilarious and spot on," said Tony. Finally being able to breath.

Bucky turned around to look at him and said, in the same voice, "I am the star spangled man with a plan," which only made everyone start laughing all over again.

Steve rolled his eyes and said, "Okay, okay, I think everyone knows it's me. You can stop now."

"Got That right, son," said Bucky. He really liked doing this.

Bucky's POV

Haha, that was fun. The look on Steve's face read betrayal. I just smirked at him and said, "Something wrong?" Steve rolled his eyes and didn't say anything.

"Alright, has anyone not gone yet?" I asked, looking around. One person raised their arm: Will. _Oh yeah, I almost forgot he was here._

"Okay, Truth or Dare?" I asked him.

He thought about it, but finally said, "Dare," with a confident look on his face.

 _Will and Nico are driving me insane, so how about I make him do this_ : "I dare you to describe your crush using the letters of their name," I said, making sure I said 'their' just in case I was wrong. But I couldn't be wrong, he liked that kid, Nico.

Will's POV

Oh, no. Why would I do that? I _can't_ do that. He is _right there_ , I can't do that! Why, why, why, why, _why._

 _Wait, this may be my only chance to tell him I like him. And maybe he likes me too. Ugh, fine I'll do it. This might be a little hard, but I'll try._

"Fine, let's see what I can come up with," I said. "N… so… negative. I for introvert, C could be… cute?" _Ummm, what could O be?_ "O… I don't even know… wait, how about old?" _Wow, that is so nice. Also true though._

Nico's POV

Wait, N, I, C, O. That spells Nico. Could it be me? No way, It's not like I'm the only Nico in the world.

"I'm going to try the last name. Death, Italian. Umm, Angel, Nice." Will continued.

 _That would be Nico D, I, A, N. what the Hades is he spelling?_

"Guy, Emo, Little."

 _Nico D, I, A, N, G, E, L. Wait a minute._

"Olympian hero… wait does that count as one letter?" Will asked after a moment.

 _Nico D, I, A, N, G, E, L, O…_

 _OH MY GODS! NICO DI ANGELO! THATS ME!_

I whip my head towards him. He's looking at his hands in his lap and is clearly blushing. I'm probably blushing just as hard, if not harder.

Everyone is silent. No noise at all. _Will I have to talk to you._ I grab his hand and shadow travel us out of the room. _And he will be mad… probably._

"What the—!" He said, after we got there. "Nico!"

"Did you just describe me as your crush?" I asked him. I wanted to be sure, also to see if he wasn't just using my name to cover up his real crush.

"Umm… Yeah. Yeah I did." He said, looking away. He didn't meet my eyes.

 _Oh, my gods!_ "Does that mean you have a crush on me?" I asked in a small voice. Like I said, I wanted to be sure.

"Yup," he said. His voice sounded about five octaves higher than usual.

 _Oh, my gods! He likes me!_ I literally did a little happy dance in my head. _Wait, what do I say._ "I-I l-like you t-too," I said. _Why do I have to be so nervous around him?!_

Will snapped his head up. _Wow, he has really nice eyes._ "You do?" He asked me, hope written all over his face.

I nodded my head because I didn't think I'd be able to speak without sounding like an idiot. My face was burning. _I am_ definitely _blushing right now._

Then Will leaned down, a lot, since I was a lot shorter than he was, and kissed me on the cheek. That caught me off guard. And, I have no idea how, but my face got redder. I didn't even know that was possible!

I kind of just went rigid. He probably took it the wrong way and started saying, "Oh, my gods! Sorry. I'm not sure why I did that. I mean it's probably because I like you, but I should've asked first, and—" I cut him off by kissing his cheek too.

When I pulled away his face was a tomato. Mine was too. "It's fine. I liked it," I said. And thank all the gods that I didn't stutter because that was pure sorcery right there.

He grabbed my hand and said, "Do you want to go back in?" I nodded my head in response. _Oh, my gods! We're holding hands!_

* * *

 **A/N: Sooooo, how was that? I wanted to make it longer, but I couldn't wait for Solangelo to get together. Also, I have no ideas for truths and dares.**

 _ **IMPORTANT:**_ I also think I might be able to finish this fanfic in the next one or two chapters, what do you think?

 **I hope you like this chapter, byeeee**

 **\- Rebel-Wolf-Warrior**


	8. The End

**A/N: So, I'm sorry about this being so late, I just really had no ideas. I have literally just been looking up good truths and dares, and most of them wouldn't have worked.**

 **Previously:  
** He grabbed my hand and said, "Do you want to go back in?" I nodded my head in response. _Oh my gods, we're holding hands!_

* * *

Hazel's POV

 **Now:  
**  
 _YAAAY! NICO AND WILL ARE HOLDING HANDS! I'M SOOO HAPPY! THEY ARE SOOO HAPPY!_

When Will and Nico, or Solangelo as Percy, Jason, and I like to call them, walked back into the room, both of their faces were tomato red. And I'm talking about the bright red, not a light pink blush.

Everyone was looking at them, but no one said anything. I think they were all admiring how adorable of a couple they were.

Will cleared his throat before saying, "You can just, you know, get back to the game now."

"Actually, it's your turn," said Jason.

"Oh, right."

Will and Nico sat down next to each other and then Will said, "Tony, Truth or Dare?"

"I don't trust any of you so… Truth," he said.

"What's the weirdest thing you've done while drunk?" Will asked after some thought.

Tony's POV

 _Boy, do I have a story for you!_

Most of the Avengers laughed, and Natasha said with a laugh, "Tony's been drunk _so_ many times, it would be impossible to decide the weirdest."

"... Probably when I threw a party at my house, and I was wearing my suit," I said. "Because I was drunk you can only imagine how many things I destroyed. Then I got into a fight with my friend who stole my other suit, and that pretty much destroyed the place, but it's okay, we're cool."

Everyone was silent.

"What?" I said.

"Liar!"

"Normal people don't usually destroy their houses when they're drunk," said Annabeth.

"Normal people aren't smart enough to creat my suits in the first place."

"True," she said.

Then I looked directly at the boy with the ' _magic tool-belt_ ', Leo, and asked, "Truth or Dare, kid?"

"I would say Dare, but seeing as last time I had to switch into clothes that didn't even fit me, I'm going with Truth," he said.

 _It's time I figured out what is going on with these kids, they don't seem normal._ "How come you guys haven't heard of us, and what is up with the magic tool belt?"

Leo's POV

 _Schist._

"Um… uh… ah…" I said, trying to think of an answer. _Why did he have to ask that? Why?_

I looked over at my friends with a look I hoped that said, ' _what do I do?'_ They all looked at each other and then Annabeth nodded to them, then they all nodded, and looked at me. They were okay with me telling these mortals and two gods

"Okay, we don't know who you are, because we're Demigods, and we live at a camp where mortals can't get through."

"I knew it!" I heard Loki say.

"Liar!" Bucky said half heartedly, also a little confused.

"And as for the magic tool belt, we all have some kind of weapon, and mine is my tool belt. It isn't really a weapon, but I have fire powers so… yeah."

Silence.

More silence.

 _Lots and lots of silence._

"What do you mean you all have weapons?" asked Thor.

Percy took out his pen, Annabeth her new knife (she lost the other one) Piper grabbed Katoptris, Jason and Hazel took out their Gladius, Frank had his bow and arrows hidden with the mist, and then Nico unsheathed his Stygian Iron sword.

Everyone moved away from Nico, I guess they didn't like the darkness his sword was emitting.

Sam was looking at Percy when he asked suddenly, "How is a pen a weapon?"

Percy then proceeded to uncap it, which made it turn into Riptide, and everyone's eyes widened.

"I _did not_ see that coming," said Bruce.

"And we all know you two are gods," said Annabeth.

"Wait, so you knew I was a god and you still made me do that Dare?" Thor asked Calypso.

"I could've protected everyone if you decided to do something," said Jason.

"But lightning."

"I'm lightning proof"

 **(A/N: Thanks to that person who gave me that idea, I can't say who it was because all it said was Guest, but you know who you are and thank you.)**

"Yeah, some of us have special abilities," I said. "I'm fireproof, and can make fire come out of my hands, Percy can control water, Jason can fly, control the wind, and make lightning. Will has healing abilities, Frank can shapeshift, Annabeth is crazy smart, Hazel can summon and control riches, also manipulate the mist. And Nico can, raise the dead, control shadows and shadow travel, and make the ground open up under you and pull you down into hell."

Nico then smirked at everyone. The Avengers all looked at him nervously.

Nico's POV

Everyone shuffled away from me, not including Will, I think they were a little afraid of me. Then I felt Will kiss my cheek and say, "And he's adorable."

I instantly felt my face redden, and my smirk dropped. _Come on, Will! Are you kidding me?! Why?!_

A chorus of _Awwwww_ s erupted through the room. I hid my red face in my hands. I heard Will chuckle beside me. "I hate you," I said through my fingers.

"Nah, you love me," he said.

I didn't respond. I just glared at him.

"My turn!" I heard Leo yell. "Thor, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," he said.

"I dare you to fight Jason and you guys can only use lightning," Leo said calmly.

"What?!" Jason yelled from the other side of the room.

"What? I really want to see what happens." Leo said it as if he'd just said they were going to play cards and _nothing_ bad would happen.

Jason sighed. "Fine."

He got up and stood in front of Thor and at the same time, which was kind of freaky, they both made lightning crash through the ceiling and hit he other. When all the light died down, because you know lightning creates light, both of their hair was spiking every which way.

"Hey, you guys look like porcupines," said Percy with a laugh.

We all laughed at Percy's comment. They do look like porcupines.

Percy's POV

"Hey guys, look outside," Frank said.

"When did it stop raining?" asked Piper.

"A while ago, but I didn't want to say anything because Solangelo still hadn't happened," said Jason.

"Good call," said Hazel.

"So, what now?" Annabeth asked.

"I guess we can go," Will said. "It's too bad, this was fun."

There was a chorus of _yeah_ s and _mhmm_ s.

We walked out of the giant building and said our goodbyes.

"Before we leave, can I _please_ look at your arm?" I heard Leo say. I looked over and he was talking to Bucky.

He sighed and held out his arm, Leo basically looked like a little kid opening his presents on Christmas. It was a funny scene, an annoyed Bucky, and an amazed Leo.

"Come on Leo, we've got to go," said Calypso.

"Fine."

We started walking towards Camp Half-Blood, Annabeth and I were holding hands. It was pretty late, Chiron would be angry at us for staying out so long.

I was right. Chiron was mad. He told us to explain everything, so we did.

At the end of the explanation I said, "And that's how we met the Avengers…"

* * *

 **A/N: Again, I am so so so so so so sorry that I took so long, I guess I was just really busy with my other story, Light and Dark Magic (Solangelo Goes to Hogwarts)**

 **Anyways I hope you liked the fanfiction, it was the first I wrote.**

 **Thanks for reading, love you guys.**

 **\- Rebel-Wolf-Warrior**


End file.
